Rise as a Hero
by BonPaladin
Summary: Ace and Lyxxi were training, when they were hit with a warning. Little did they know, the warning would only lead to trouble. As Ace and Lyxxi progress, terror is rained upon Unberia by Lord Striker. Only the Chosen One is able to stop the Lord Striker!


NOTE: These are my friends, they are just in nicknames. Most of things aren't true about them. Here are my friend's name.

Lyxxi = Scarlotta

Ace = Leo

More will be added as the story progresses.

* * *

Rise as a Hero – Chapter 1: Warning

"Huff...huff...huff" Ace huffing in tiredness because of his training with his best friend, Lyxxi

Ace and Lyxxi has been friends ever since they can remember: day care. Ace wasn't the best at keeping his mouth shut. Until one day, Ace almost got into a fight because his big fat mouth had to call this boy fat. Luckily, Lyxxi was there to stop that boy from having Ace meet a world of pain. Afterwords, that's when Lyxxi and Ace started to become great friends.

(Author: Awww...Leo, how cute. XD)

"You're not strong enough! Get up and fight!" exclaimed Lyxxi.

Ace, covered in wounds, wiped away the blood in his mouth. Ace wasn't about to give up. Apparently, Ace had to give up. If Ace won't stop, he'll most likely faint and be in a coma for a long period of time.

Lyxxi sighed in disappointment.

"It's been eight years and you haven't changed a bit, Ace. At this rate, we'll lose in the 'Grand Sentreon' again!"

There was a bit of a silence when Lyxxi pointed out that they would lose again.

"Let's just go in and take a break for a few days...you need it." said Lyxxi.

While in the house, Ace was laying on the sofa watching some Kamen Rider Decade. Lyxxi was cooking some cheeseburgers, Ace's favorite.

Meanwhile in a far far far far far far

*Five minutes later*

...far far far far –

"OKAY! WE GET IT! STOP SAYING THE WORD 'FAR'! JUST FINISH YOUR LINE, STUPID NARRATOR!" everyone yelled.

"Sheesh, fine." said the Narrator.

...far far away land.

"Thank you..." said a reader.

"How are my little creatures doing?" said a dark mysterious person.

"One of them is doing perfectly fine." said a servant of the mysterious person.

"Good...and the other?" said the mysterious person.

"He isn't progressing as well as we thought he would." said the servant of the mysterious person.

"No worries, he'll soon be executed anyways. Mwuha...mwuhahaha...Mwuahahahahahahahahaha! Ahem...carry on with Section 1 of our plan!" said the mysterious person.

"Yes, sir!" said the servant.

The servant ran out the door making sure that he wouldn't make a fool of himself, like the other times, but it was already late as the servant tripped on a wire shutting off all the lights in the castle.

"Sorry! I'll fix that!" said the worried servant.

The mysterious person is disappointment face palmed and sighed.

"Just go and do the plan..." said the mysterious person.

"Yes, sir!" said the servant.

Suddenly, the lights went back on, and without a word, the servant ran out.

Back to Ace and Lyxxi.

Ace flew himself back with a full stomach.

Ace happily said, "Man, Lyxxi! You sure can cook!"

"Glad you liked it." Lyxxi said as she gathered up the dishes.

"So what's for dessert?" questioned Ace.

"Duck." Lyxxi quickly said.

"Really? Duck? We rarely have duck." Ace excitedly said.

"No duck!" yelled Lyxxi.

"Yes I, know. That's what we're having." said Ace.

Frustrated, Lyxxi pushed Leo's head down under the table before the unexpected came.

"Oh...that duck." said Ace.

An arrow came shooting towards where Lyxxi sat. Attach to the arrow was a note. Lyxxi thought it was safe to come out, so she did. Unfortunately, another arrow came by, along with a note attached. Lyxxi and Ace came out, and the shooting stopped. Ace and Lyxxi grabbed the notes. The note read...

"This is a warning. We can do much worse than shooting arrows. I suggest you move out of here."

The second note read...

"P.S. I know all about you. Hehe. So plan wisely."

Ace and Lyxxi weren't so sure about this. It didn't give much detail, but whoever sent the note said that they could do much worse, and that they knew all about them. Just to be on the safe side, Lyxxi and Ace decided to move out.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
